Of Ray Guns and Lesbians
by gene-kitty
Summary: INUYASHA IS A WOMAN!


A/N: Aloha! It's a new story by the one and only, Gene-kitty! If you don't know me yet(ie: you aren't an established reader of my fics) then you should go to my bio page and click on some of my other Inu stories. I recommend _By the Light of the Moon_ if you like romance or _InuYasha's True Love_ if you like humor. There's also a song fic but it's all angsty. Read on!

Disclaimer: I no own InuYasha characters….

Chapter one: I Hate Martians

"InuYasha! Would you hurry up? I just don't have time for this! We need to get going!" Kagome banged on the washroom door in her house.

"I'm enjoyin' myself! Give me a minute!" He yelled back and Kagome wondered acidly how he was enjoying himself.

"You are wasting water. Out." She called back and banged on the door one more time. InuYasha grumbled some rather obscene curse words and stepped out of the hot bath.

"I'm comin', wench." He muttered the last quietly and wrenched open the door.

"InuYasha! Put some pants on! For Kami's sake, you're naked!" She screeched and shielded her eyes.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. "You know you liked it." He winked over his shoulder as he turned to go get dressed.

"Baka ecchi!" She yelled at him and kicked him down the stairs. He landed in a painful heap at the bottom.

Kagome gaped from the landing. "Oh, gosh. I am so sorry, Inu. I really didn't mean to kick you down the stairs. Are you alright?" She called down to him. He eased himself up and glared. Kagome gulped.

"You're gonna get it…big time." He growled and shot up the stairs. Kagome screamed and tore off down the hall. She rounded the corner and dived into her room just as InuYasha hit the hallway. She flung open her window, looked back at the charging InuYasha and jumped. He followed and they both landed painfully on the ground below. InuYasha was up before her and she had barely started to scramble up when he clasped his hand around her throat and hauled her to her feet.

"You've annoyed me for the last time, miko." He ground out as her held her off the ground. Kagome struggled and clawed at the hand around her throat. She looked up in despair and saw the oddest thing soaring through the sky. It looked like a huge Frisbee and was flying low. Something green glowed at the front, shot out, and hit InuYasha.

As the green ray hit it illuminated him in a pale glow and threw Kagome out of his grasp and along the ground. She looked up as the thing that had shot that ray disappeared out of sight. Her throat stung and she clutched to it and promptly forgot about the UFO. InuYasha was bound to get up any second and attack her again. She got up to run but betrayed herself when she paused and looked back. InuYasha wasn't moving. He was unconscious, but…something seemed wrong. He seemed smaller, and…curvier? InuYasha's figure had seemed to change.

Kagome crossed to him and kneeled down, rubbing at her throat and shaking InuYasha's shoulder. "InuYasha?" She croaked, "Are you okay? Wake up." InuYasha sat up fully and rubbed his head.

"What in the nine hells happened?" A disgruntled, but very feminine, voice flowed from his mouth. "What's wrong with my voice?" Kagome just stared at him with a gaping mouth.

Her eyes were wider than he had ever seen them before. She opened her mouth to speak but it took a minute for her to actually form words. "InuYasha! You…you're…a…you're a girl…" Her voice trembled with shock. "Oh, Kami…"

InuYasha glared at her. "That's not even funny." But that light, female voice continued to take the place of his firmly masculine one. InuYasha looked warily down at…herself? InuYasha had breasts and a tiny waist. The charm that hung from her neck was lower and her fire rat robes were slumping down to the point of indecency. She hurriedly pulled them up and took a wary look down her pants before bursting into hysterical sobs. Kagome wrapped her arm around InuYasha and tried to offer some solace.

"Just pray you aren't completely like a girl. At least not one that's gone through puberty." Kagome looked up at the sky and wondered where that strange ship had gone.

A/N: o.O InuYasha is a woman! Now you get it. I warn you now. There is oddity in this story. Hellooo, One of the words in the title is LESBIANS! What did you people think would come of this story. Romance and drama? Wow, I'm ranting. Please review!


End file.
